For Better Or Worse
by foxycasbones
Summary: Kurt transfers to Dalton, post Furt. Blaine seems like the perfect person, but everybody has their secrets. Are Nick and Jeff in love? And how is Quinn really doing? Love, fun and creys. Trigger warning: Abuse, self harm and other dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys. This is an entire new story, I know I have some other fics to finish, but I won't finish them. They were really bad and they were just completely...well they sucked. This story doesn't relate to any of the other stories.  
>This is obviously a Dalton fic, because I love Dalton and I miss the Warblers too much.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of these characters. Because if I would, the should would contain only Klaine, Tike and no Finchel.

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't expect to see you here<strong>

Trent Tyler was walking through the halls of his dorm, classes were over and it's finally weekend. It had been a long busy week for Trent, the usual drama of the Warblers and then homework. This weekend was going to be about him, he would relax in his room, perhaps go to the movie or out for another shopping trip.

He hoped one of the guys would want to tag along. Trent sighed, he wondered why he was the outcast in his group of friends, most of the people thought he was gay, because he liked clothes and he acted sassy, but to be honest, Trent was straight.

The chubby boy stopped in his tracks as he rounded the corner, the door of his room was open. Did he forget to close the door behind him this morning? Or was someone in his room? It was weird, because Trent didn't have a roommate.

"I'm gonna miss you kiddo, call me every day. I'll see you next weekend." A voice said, it was definitely a man, Trent inched closer to his room, he was rather curious now. Was he getting a new roommate? Shouldn't they have informed him?

"I'm going to miss you to dad, it's going to be fine. Bye." Another voice said, it was a little high for an average boy, but it was definitely a boy. A man left Trent's room, the man was wearing a baseball cap and flannel clothes. A boy emerged from the room, he was wearing clothes Trent immediately approved. The boy's skin was pale, he looked tired, there where bags under his eyes, his shoulders were hanging, he seemed defeated. Trent wondered what was wrong with the guy.

The mysterious boy embraced his father tightly, the man nodded and walked away. The boy was about to turn around and return to his room, but his eye caught Trent standing in the hall, the boy eyed him like he was about to attack him. Trent decided to break the silence, and welcome his roommate?

The boy's father had disappeared at the door of the hall, they were alone now.

"Hello, my name is Trent. I suppose you are my new roommate?" Trent smiled cheerily at the slender boy "I'm Kurt, yes this is my room. So we are roommates?" Kurt whispered, Trent had trouble hearing it, because it was barely audible. Trent nodded and held out his hand, Kurt seemed to check if he wasn't going to attack him. Then Kurt reached out his hand and shook it.

Trent immediately decided that the boy was abused or bullied. He had seen other people that were or had been in those situations how they acted. They were always calculating if they were safe or in danger.

Both boys entered the room, Trent pointed at his side of the room "This is my side," then he pointed at the empty side of the room "This is yours, we share a bathroom," Trent pointed at the oak door next to Trent's bed "Uhm, I suppose someone told you all the rules?" Kurt nodded, but didn't make eye contact with Trent.

"I could help you unpack if you need help." Trent suggested, Kurt looked up, this was the first time they made direct eye contact "You want to help me unpack?" Kurt muttered, the boy looked genuinely surprised by Trent's offer to help. Trent felt for Kurt, he reckoned that the boy didn't have any friends and was lonely.

Probably bullied, told the voice in the back of his head.

"Yes, of course." Trent smiled encouragingly at Kurt, the pale boy seemed to consider the offer and then said "That would be nice, thank you." Kurt and Trent sat down on Trent's bed and took a box "Let's do your clothes first, that's the most important thing, you don't want them to wrinkle." Trent suggested, Kurt nodded in agreement "I love fashion." Trent stated.

"Oh you do?" Kurt asked, he was clearly interested in this topic, Trent mentally patted himself on his back "Yes, I do. I love clothes, I read all those fashion magazines. Now and then I design clothes, but I'm not that good." Kurt handed him a jacket and Trent hung it up in the closet.

"I love clothes too, I design a lot. I want to become a designer if I don't get on Broadway first." The two of them worked like this for a while, in silence though. Trent figured Kurt wanted some rest and decided not to ask more questions.

After two hours everything was in place and Trent decided that it was time to go to dinner "Do you want to come to have dinner with me and my friends? Because I'm starving." In cue Trent's stomach rumbled, Kurt snorted "Sure, I'm quite hungry." The two of them started walking towards the cafeteria, Trent was happy the boy seemed to already start to loosen up a little.

"So Kurt, besides clothes what do you like? Oh and you should totally show me some of your designs, I'd love to see them." Trent wished he and Kurt had a few things in common so they might become friends, but the odds were never in his favour.

"Uhm, I love singing, I do sing quite a lot, so I hope you don't mind that. I work at the shop with my dad sometimes, he's a mechanic you know. I love Broadway and sappy films, uhm I don't know what to say more." Kurt shrugged a little. The two of them entered the cafeteria, it wasn't packed with the normal load of students. Most of the students would go home or go out with friends in the weekend, so there weren't a lot of students right now.

"Are you a good singer?" Trent asked, he wondered if Kurt was good, he mentioned something about Broadway earlier.

Kurt shrugged "I'm good, I guess. I was in the glee club at McKinley." Trent positively beamed at Kurt, he was delighted that they had something else in common, he might get Kurt to join the Warblers.

"You should totally try out for the Warblers, that's the glee club of this school." Kurt nodded and said "I'll think about it." Trent was satisfied with this answer for now.

Trent and Kurt waited in the line for the food, when they approached the table all the boys fell silent, they stared at Kurt questioningly. Wes was the first one to speak up "Hey Trent, who is that?" Trent and Kurt sat down next to each other, Kurt murmured "I'm Kurt, I just transferred."

"I'm David, these weirdo's are my friends. This is Nick, Jeff, Wesley you should call him Wes though, you know Trent. Thad and Blaine are also friends of us, Thad is probably still reading his book and has forgotten that he has to eat. And God knows where Blaine is, the guy gets lost in his own mind too much. Nice to meet you Kurt." David said, Jeff beamed at Kurt "You are handsome, nice to meet you Kurt." Nick elbowed Jeff in the side, the blonde boy yelped in pain.

Kurt was furiously blushing, he muttered something what sounded like 'nice to meet you too', Nick glared at Jeff "Jeff, he's new. Please don't scare him off. I'm sorry Kurt." The last part Nick directed at Kurt.  
>xxx<br>Blaine came out of the main bathroom of the dorm, somebody tapped him on the shoulder, Blaine turned around and saw a pale boy standing there.

"Uhm...I'm lost, could you tell me where the kitchen is." The boy was really handsome, even though he looked exhausted, he was beautiful. The boy had chestnut brownish hair, he was a few inches taller than Blaine, his skin was pale. Blaine simply stood there and stared at the mysterious gorgeous boy until the boy snapped him out of his thoughts "Uhm are you alright?" Blaine nodded, a small blush was spreading on his cheeks.

For some reason the boy seemed familiar, but Blaine couldn't put his finger on it. He was sure he had seen the boy before somewhere.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry. I can show you the kitchen. I'm Blaine Anderson. You are?" Blaine regained his perfect composure, his usual smile, but this time the smile wasn't faked. It was genuine a smile.

"Kurt Hummel, thank you for helping me." Kurt muttered "Oh, wait you are Blaine, the other guys I was having dinner with said something about you. I remember that, Dave...no David said that you are friends with them." Blaine hoped David didn't embarrass him too much, the guys tended to do that, a lot.

"Oh yeah that's me. What did he say about me? And why do you need to go to the kitchen? If you don't mind me asking." Blaine asked, the taller boy already had dinner, he couldn't think of anything else. Kurt said "David said you get...lost in thought a lot... I'm thirsty, I need a glass, so I'm borrowing one from the kitchen. We are allowed to do that, right? I'm new, if you hadn't figured that out already."

Blaine laughed "It happens a lot, I think too much. You can borrow plates and glasses from the kitchen, you just have to return it. There're different kinds of drinks in the fridge, I will put your name on the shopping list. One of us goes to get the stuff we write on a list every week, we go in turns, I have to go tomorrow. Do you want to tag along? Oh and I figured that out."

Blaine knew he was being too forward, but he wanted to make the new boy feel comfortable. The nagging voice in the back of his head was whispering that someone like Kurt never would be interested in someone like Blaine. He was so messed up, broken beyond repair.

"Okay, sure I want to go shopping with you, I don't have anything else to do." Kurt said, they entered the kitchen, Blaine went to get the shopping list and handed it over to Kurt "This is the list, you can write your name next to the others, and there you can write what you want to have. You don't have to worry about the money, the school pays it." Blaine reassured the other boy, Kurt took the pen that Blaine also had in his hands and started writing some things he wanted and needed to have.

Blaine opened a cupboard, took a glass and gave it to Kurt "Here's your glass, do you need something else?" Kurt was about to say no, but there was a loud crash outside the door and a very familiar voice yelled on top of her lungs "JEFF GIVE ME MY CHEERIOS OUTFIT BACK! NOW!" Kurt seemed to have frozen.

"That's Quinn, her uncle is the headmaster of Dalton, she lives with him here at Dalton. She goes to school in Lima I think." Blaine explained, the door slammed open with a loud bang. There she stood, a gorgeous girl, Quinn Fabray.

"Oh Blaine there you a- KURT? What are you doing here?" Quinn was baffled, Blaine was confused, how could Quinn and Kurt know each other? Kurt said "I-I transferred here, I arrived here this morning. I didn't know you are living with your uncle." Quinn smiled and embraced Kurt tightly "I'm really sorry what happened at McKinley Kurt, I really didn't know. Well, at least you are safe now. And Blaine be nice to him." Quinn smiled sweetly at both of them.

"Uhm..I really don't understand what is going on." Blaine uttered, he honestly didn't know what was going on. Quinn snorted "You are the most oblivious person I know, of course you don't follow this. Kurt went to the same school I am currently going to now. Kurt was also a member of the New Directions. McKinley, remember Blaine?" Blaine nodded and asked Kurt "So you transferred from McKinley to Dalton?"

"Yes, most of the students weren't fond of me being...gay. The bullying got worse, so my dad decided that I should transfer to Dalton." Blaine simply stared at Kurt "You are gay?"

Suddenly it all clicked, Blaine knew where he had recognized Kurt from, Quinn sometimes showed some pictures of the glee club she was part of and Kurt must have been on some of these photos.  
>xxx<p>

Quinn knew that look, Blaine's face was easy to read sometmes, he was interested in Kurt and he was genuinely surprised that Kurt was gay. Oh oblivious Blaine, Quinn wondered if the two of them would become friends, Kurt needed someone who was gay to support him.

She hoped that Blaine wouldn't collapse under the weight of Kurt's problems, because he was having his own fair share of problems too. Blaine never told anybody about his feelings or what had happened to him, but Quinn could see right through this façade of him. It takes someone to have a mask to see through other masks. Perhaps they could help each other.

Kurt looked at Blaine like he just fell out of the sky "Wow Quinn was right, you are the most oblivious person in the world. Yes Blaine, I'm gay." Blaine turned a little red and nudged Kurt "Well, for the record, I'm gay too." Kurt's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Oh really?" Blaine nodded cheekily.

"Guys, I'm going to look for Jeff, because he stole my Cheerios uniform. So have fun." To be honest Quinn wanted to see more of how they were interacting, but she really had to get her uniform back, Coach Sylvester would be furious if she didn't have on next Monday for practice.

Quinn walked around the dorm, looking for the evil blonde boy, after several minutes she gave up, she decided to threaten him, that worked most of the time.

"JEFFERY STERLING, IF YOU DON'T BRING MY UNIFORM BACK RIGHT NOW I WILL COME BACK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND CASTRATE YOU, IS THAT CLEAR?" Quinn yelled at the top of her lungs, again. Her throat was dry from all the yelling.

Jeff appeared in front of Quinn, holding her uniform, it was neatly folded. The boy smiled at her, handed the uniform and dashed off again. The boy was hopeless, once in the two weeks he would steal something of Quinn and then run around with it.

"Hey Quinn, have you seen the new kid already?" David and Wes asked in unison when Quinn entered their room, most of the time she hung out with them. They were nice and relaxed, Quinn liked that about them. David was watching a film or whatever and Wes was writing something on his laptop.

"You mean Kurt? Yeah, I know him pretty well, he used to go to McKinley. I didn't know he transferred here though. He was with Blaine in the kitchen, they seem to be interested in each other." Quinn said, she laid down on Jeff's bed after she placed her uniform on Wes' desk. Jeff was probably with Nick, they were spending an awful lot of time together lately.

"Oh do you know why he transferred here? He looks pretty bad." David paused his film and Wes stopped typing and turned around to look at Quinn. The blonde girl shrugged "He got bullied because he's gay, I don't know what exactly happened, but suddenly he said he was transferring. I don't know what happened to trigger the transfer, but it must have been pretty bad, because Kurt is a strong person." Both boys were taking in the information.

"I think he's nice, but he's very closed off and shy. But I guess we just have to wait for him to get out of his shell. Just the same what happened with Blaine, wait...you said that they were together in the kitchen? And interested?" David asked, a small grin appeared on his lips, he loved to get people together. When Wes was in love with some girl, David had played Mr. Cupid and had managed to get them together by the end of the week.

Wes and Casey were still in a relationship.

"Yeah, they were talking to each other in the kitchen...uhm something about groceries. I forgot. Well Blaine was his oblivious self again and was surprised that Kurt was gay. Kurt was also surprised when Blaine told him he was gay. I thought it was better to leave them alone, because they need to get to know each other _and_Jeff stole my Cheerios uniform." Wes and David shared a look.

"Do you think Blaine might tell Kurt what happened to him? Or what is happening to him. Because Blaine really needs someone." Wes said, David nodded in agreement "We really need to know what is going on with Blaine, I'm starting to get more concerned by the day. For a year he managed to fool us with this mask that he was fine, but the last two months his mask is starting to crumble. Perhaps we should talk to him."

Quinn shook her head "No, we will wait how it works out with Kurt. Maybe they can help each other. We will talk to Blaine if things get too bad." The three of them agreed on that.  
>xxx<p>

Blaine was in his room, David wasn't there he was alone now. Kurt had just left, they had had an easy conversation, about little random things like hobbies and classes.

Blaine entered his bathroom, he undressed himself and got into the shower, he stared at his arms. They were filled with tiny and large scars, some of them were several years old and some them were from last week. The curly haired boy stared at the razor blade in his hand, he really wanted to stop, but he couldn't. The cutting was addicting.

Blaine remembered the first time he had cut himself, it was with piece of glass.

_School had been awful again. Ugh, Blaine hated that place. Today had been worse than the others, someone had written 'FAG' on his locker door. He didn't understand why everyone hated him so much, he just wanted to belong somewhere._

He closed the door behind him, he was in his room, his only safe place. Nobody could hurt him there. Blaine took the little piece of shiny glass out of his backpack. He had found the glass on his way home. He removed his long sleeved shirt and held the piece of glass to his skin.

A few weeks earlier a student had told him that he was worthless and he should kill himself. Blaine didn't want to die, but the thought had stayed in his minded, it would be all over, all the pain and the sadness. But no, he wouldn't take his own life, no he would try to cut himself.

Blaine once heard that it felt good, it would make the emotional pain go away, so he had decided to give it a try.

Blaine's hands were slightly shaking, but they were steady enough to cut, he pushed the glass into his flesh, the boy hissed in pain. It felt good, but it hurt. Thick red blood rushed out of the wound, the cut wasn't that deep, but deep enough to make it bleed.

Blaine smiled sadly, it was the best and worst mistake he had ever made in his life. The worst because he couldn't stop, and the best because it made him feel better, and the cutting was one of the reasons he was sent to Dalton.

The razor blade cut deep through his arm, he had to go deeper and deeper as he stopped feeling the pain if he didn't cut deeper. Red blood mixed with water was disappearing in the drain. Blaine cut deep and fast, he cleaned himself up and washed himself.

He got out of the shower, took some bandage from the cupboard, this was just the usual routine, everyday was the same. Get into the shower, cut, clean, wash, get out of the shower, patch the cuts up, dress up and go to bed.

When Blaine re-entered his room David was already there, he was lying on his bed.

"Hey." David grunted as he got up "Hey, so you met the new kid too, huh?" Blaine sat down on his own bed, automatically he hid his injured arm from David's sight, the dark skinned boy didn't seem to notice that. They never did.

"Yeah Kurt, he is pretty cool. Bit shy, but some things went down on his old school to trigger the transfer. Quinn told me that. She also told me you were...interested in him. Is that true?" David scanned Blaine's face, but of course Blaine had his poker face on, so David couldn't see what Blaine's emotions were doing.

Blaine shifted nervously, he considered what he could say, could he tell David that he sort of liked Kurt? Blaine knew he couldn't have a boyfriend, those icy words of his father were repeating them in his head. He knew his father wouldn't hurt him here, but he was too scared to try to date someone.

_"If you ever get another fag to be your boyfriend, I will kill you."_

The sentence kept repeating in his head, like a mantra.

"Blaine, you are zoning out again." David nudged Blaine, he had gotten up and sat down next to Blaine, he was worried what his friend was thinking. Blaine's eyes turned empty and sad, David had seen it more often lately.

"Oh, sorry lost in thought again. I really should stop doing that." Blaine gave a weak unconvincing smile to David " And about Kurt, he's nice..and gay. I'm going to do the groceries with him tomorrow, I asked if he wanted to tag along and he said yes." Blaine said it, he was quite excited, but he didn't want to show it.

"Oh that's nice. You like him, don't you?" David teased "Oh shut it David." Blaine replied.

"He's just a friend, he obviously doesn't need a love interest now. Not that I'm interested in him in that way!" He quickly added, but David didn't believe him in the slightest.

"Just admit Anderson, you find him attractive." Blaine groaned in frustration, yes he found the new kid attractive "No, I do not. Because we are both gay doesn't mean that we are going to get together." David wrapped his arms around Blaine, giving him mock comfort. Blaine snorted, but hugged his friend back.

"Poor Blainers, you don't have to keep lying to yourself. You can admit you are crazy about him and ready to plan your future together and have tons of kids. Although you shouldn't mention that to him, you haven't known him for that long...you guys actually just met." David teased him, Blaine found this rather amusing.

"Okay, he is cute, but that's it. Don't tell anyone, deal?" David grinned in victory "I knew it, you guys are going to be my new project! You will be together in no time. And I promise not to tell anybody." Blaine let go of David and fell headfirst into his pillow, and decided to ignore David for the rest of the night.  
>xxx<p>

"Oh there you are Kurt, I was wondering where you were." Trent said as Kurt entered his and Trent's room "I was lost and then Blaine showed me the way. We talked for a bit. I found out that he's gay and Quinn is one of my friends from my old school. Blaine and I are going to do the groceries tomorrow." Kurt flushed a little bit, he was anxious for tomorrow. He had never been friends with any gay people.

"Aww you like him, so when are we receiving the happy enouncement?" Trent said playfully, Kurt turned an awful shade of red "What? Yes, he's nice. We just met though." Kurt was panicking, Trent noticed that something was wrong.

"Relax Kurt, I was just joking. I don't care whether you like him or not. But Blaine is a good guy, he has been through a lot, nobody knows what, because he refuses to tell anybody. And if you were wondering, I'm not gay. I might seem so, but I am not gay." Kurt calmed down, he had wondered whether Trent was gay or not.

"Ok...can you tell me more about Blaine?" Trent's face split into a big smile, he started to tell random stories about his friends, all the odd things that ever happened to them. And of course about Blaine, Kurt was fascinated by all those stories, all the boys seemed to be very close, they were like a family.

"...yeah and then Blaine was covered in syrup. He was furious, it was really funny. I'm sure I have some pictures of that, somewhere in this room. Well Blaine was covered in syrup, he chased Jeff for nearly 2 hours. The entire dormitory was covered in Blaine's footsteps." Trent laughed to himself, Kurt smiled he really wanted to belong here. Just to belong somewhere.

"Oh look at the time, we should get to bed. Because knowing Blaine he will be here at 8 o'clock." Trent pointed at the silver clock that hung above the door. It said that it was 12 o'clock, Kurt was surprised that the time had gone by this fast. They had talked for two hours, Kurt enjoyed listening to Trent.

"Yeah, well goodnight Trent." Kurt pulled the covers over him, he had changed in his pyjamas earlier, whilst he was talking with Trent. It had been weird, undressing in front of someone, but Trent had merely smiled and said he didn't mind. Trent had also undressed then, Kurt still found it weird that some people really didn't care about him being gay.

"Nighty Night Kurt." Trent whispered.

This was going to be an odd experience. Being in a posh school, with all those kinds of people. Perhaps it was for the better or worse.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! Please sent me your opinion. I'd like to know what you think of this. Thank you for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know why I never updated, I finished this chapter like 4 weeks ago. Hmm weird. Anyway here's chapter 2. Sorry for the late update.

* * *

><p><strong>Groceries<strong>

"Kurt….why are up…it's early and Saturday. Go back to sleep." Trent grunted, he really wasn't a morning person. And he hated to be awoken early on a day where he could sleep in. Kurt was changing and walking around the room. It was like he was getting ready for something. It didn't make any sense to Trent, he never understood anything before 11 o'clock in the morning.

"Trent, Blaine is picking me up in five minutes. I told you yesterday, remember?" Kurt said, he was annoyed, he had overslept and now he had hurry up.

"Shut up please. Let me get back to sleep it's like 3 in the morning." Trent murmured, he pulled his pillow over his head so he couldn't see the light. Kurt rolled his eyes "It's a quarter to eight Trent."

There was a knock on the door, Kurt hastily opened the door nearly tripping over Trent's schoolbag.

"Good morning Kurt, are you ready to go?" Blaine asked, Kurt turned around to get his leather bag whilst he said "Morning, yes I am." Kurt´s eyes went over Blaine´s body, the boy was wearing casual clothes, it wasn´t much, but it looked nice on him.

A black long sleeved t-shirt, with a gray jacket and blue jeans. Blaine caught him staring and started to shift nervously, Kurt noticed what he was doing and turned flaming red "Oh, I was just…you look really good. I like clothes, so I know that." Kurt uttered, Blaine seemed to believe him and smiled.

"Thank you, I can see that you are into clothes. You look good too." Blaine added the last part in a whisper, but Kurt heard it.

"Guys, get a room. I need to sleep." Trent grunted, he glared at Kurt and Blaine, before the two of them could react Trent had thrown a cushion at Blaine, it hit him full in his face.

"Oi! We are leaving, come on Kurt." Both left the room, walking to the parking lot, Kurt looked around and marvelled over the flawlessness of the building, Blaine's chuckle snapped him out of his daze "What?" Kurt asked with curiosity, the shorter boy shrugged and answered "We all have that, being amazed by this building, especially in our first days here." Kurt nodded in understanding.

Thirty minutes later the two boys entered the wall mart of Westerville. In the car they had been talking about little things, like their interests and what they would do in their spare time, they had found out that they had a lot on common.

"So, do you have a boyfriend Blaine?" Kurt asked, he had been dying to ask this since Blaine had told him he was gay yesterday. Blaine snorted loudly, causing Kurt to look at him with confusion "No, of course not. How about you?"Kurt thought that there's something off about how Blaine said it, it sounded so...bitter. Kurt thought the better of it and decided not to ask what was wrong, they had just met yesterday.

Suddenly remembering Blaine asked him the same question, Kurt said "No, never had one too." Their eyes met "Well, can I join your club, because I have never had one either." Blaine remarked and wiggled his eyebrows at Kurt, they burst into laughter. Kurt noted that Blaine's eyebrows were ridiculous and rather adorable.

When they were finished laughing Kurt suddenly hugged Blaine, in the middle of the wall-mart. Blaine slowly returned the embrace, Kurt held on tight, Kurt marvelled over how Blaine's body fitted with his, he didn't like Blaine in a romantic way, no of course not, they had just met yesterday and he didn't allow himself to fall in love with guys until college. He had sworn that to himself.

Reluctantly Kurt let go of Kurt, he supposed it must look weird, two guys hugging in a wall-mart, he didn't want to make them a target for homophobes. He's right, when Kurt looked around to some people were sending them looks of disgust. They glared at them and continued pushing the car.

"Uh, not that I mind, but why did you hug me?" Blaine stared at him questioningly, obviously waiting for an answer "Nobody has made me laugh like that in a long time. And I just wanted to...hug you, as a thank you I guess. And you were huggable." Kurt added the remark to make it sound less depressing, Blaine sighed sadly.

"Kurt, do you mind if I ask what happened at your old school?" Blaine knew how sensible transfer students could be, heck he had been one of them. Kurt sighed "I don't think I can, yet. It's too recent." Blaine sent him a look of pity "I understand, if you ever want to talk about it, just come to my room."

The two continued shopping, Kurt occasionally glanced at Blaine.

Suddenly Blaine stopped moving, his eyes were trained on the list he was holding "What's wrong Blaine?" Kurt asked, Blaine remained as still as a statue, Kurt looked over Blaine's shoulder in confusion, that was until he saw what stood on the list.

_Condoms and lube._

"Oh shit. Do we really have to get that Blaine?" Kurt asked when he managed to get his voice back, wow this was going to be very awkward. Two gay guys buying condoms. Blaine cleared his throat "We have to, well let's get over with this." Blaine and Kurt searched in silence for the last two things that were required. Kurt was the one who found it "Blaine, I have found it...which one do I have to choose? There are so many." Blaine walked over to Kurt, his eyes went wide.

There were 15 different brands of condoms and lubricant. There were different sizes condoms _and_tastes . Blaine and Kurt just stood there, staring at little packages. Kurt was the one who reached forward and one bottle of lubricant and a package of condoms.

"How do you know whi-" But Blaine was cut off by Kurt "I don't know, I just picked them at random." Kurt said. The two of them walked in silence to the shortest line of all the checkouts. Kurt was glad it was early in the morning, so it wasn't crowded.

"I'm huggable, you are right. I'm awesome." Blaine said cheekily, bringing up what Kurt had mentioned earlier and breaking the awkward silence, Kurt rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah, you are." Blaine grinned and gave Kurt a short one-armed hug. The cashier raised her eyebrow questioningly at the two boys, she asked "Are you two boyfriends?" She continued scanning the groceries.

Blaine and Kurt choked on air and both furiously blushed, Blaine was the first one to regain his composure "No, we are just friends." Kurt looked around him, there were no people to be seen.

"Two gay friends who buy condoms and lubricant together?" The blonde asked cheekily as she scanned the condoms.

"It's for our friend. We do the shopping in turns, we go to Dalton." The blonde nodded "Ah, I'm Lisa by the way, you two seem nice. I will stop bothering you two, because my boss is glaring at me. I'll see you later guys." Lisa said and waved at them.

Kurt turned around and faced the girl "I'm Kurt, this is Blaine. Nice to meet you." With that he and Blaine walked away.  
>xxx<p>

Thad Hardwood was in his bed, reading a book, like always. The door cracked open, the beautiful blonde girl appeared there, his best friend, Quinn Fabray. Thad had been in love with Quinn since he met her two years ago, he had never told her about his feelings, she always had another boyfriend or another love triangle. Last year had brought them really close, Quinn had been pregnant, the boys of this dorm had supported her, they were there for her.

They had become best friends last year, they had been inseparable ever since.

"Hey Thad." Quinn whispered, it was still early in the morning, Nick was still fast asleep.

"Hey Quinn, what are you doing here this early?" Thad asked, he was still in his pyjamas, normally Quinn would come around 11 o'clock. Quinn had this mischievous glint in her eyes, that meant that something was going on, and she was planning something, probably with Jeff.

"Kurt and Blaine just left," Thad narrowed his eyes at his best friend, he didn't understand where she was going with her plan, Thad hadn't met Kurt yet, but Quinn had told him all about Kurt last night "Well, Jeff and I put something on the list. Guess what?" Thad stared at here in utter confusion.

"Food?" Thad said it more as if it was a question, he had no idea what Quinn was talking about.

"No, silly. Better. Ugh I want to see their faces as they read it." Quinn mumbled to herself, not aware that she still hadn't told Thad what was on the list. Thad nudged her, the green eyes looked in confusion at him and then she seemed to realize that she hadn't told it yet.

"Oh! Right yeah, uhm he put condoms and lube on the list." Quinn said and she burst in a silent laughter, normally she didn't tease the guys, but she had seen Jeff writing the stuff on the list and he had begged her not to tell them. Quinn had blackmailed Jeff, he promised her that he wouldn't steal her uniform for the rest of this semester. And the girl thought it was pretty funny.

"Oh my god, QUINN! You are the most horrible person I know. Poor Kurt and Blaine, that will be really awkward for them." Thad said a little too loudly, Nick startled awake "Guys, why are you laughing? It's morning." Nick asked, he wasn't too confused, most of the time weird things happened when Quinn was in the room with Thad. Like that time that Quinn had tripped and caused all Thad's books to fall on the ground (and some on Nick).

"Jeff and Quinn wrote something evil on the shopping list for Kurt and Blaine. Condoms and Lubricant." Thad explained to Nick, Quinn gave him her most innocent smile.

"Oh Quinn, that is a brilliant idea, okay I want to see their faces when they come back." Nick said excitedly.  
>xxx<p>

Two hours later all the guys were aware what Jeff and Quinn had done and they were waiting for Kurt and Blaine to return.

When the door of the dorm opened and Blaine and Kurt entered the building holding both several bags with groceries Quinn left Thad's room and smiled sweetly at the boys.

"Hey guys, we were wondering how long you two were going to be away." She said with this sweet innocence tone, Blaine pretended that nothing was wrong, he and Kurt walked towards the kitchen "It was alright, just a long list." Quinn wondered if something had gone wrong with the list, but then she noticed that the tips of Kurt's ears were red.

Quinn was about to remark that she was interrupted by laughter, the three of them turned to source of the laughter. The one and only Jeff Sterling.

"So did you guys get the condoms and lube?" Jeff asked as he stopped laughing, Kurt and Blaine turned at the same time an awful shade of red, Quinn couldn't suppress a giggle. Blaine was the one who spoke first "So it was you two. Well here's your lube and condoms, Jeff." Blaine motioned to Kurt to get the condoms out one of his bags he was holding. Kurt finally managed to find the condoms and handed it to Blaine.

Blaine opened his own bag, grabbed the bottle of lube and handed it with a straight face to Jeff. But Jeff shook his head, his expression turned serious again, Quinn wondered what he was up to, Jeff was never serious.

"No, you two could keep it. I reckon you will be needing it soon." Jeff beamed at them before dashing off, Kurt and Blaine obviously avoided each other's eyes. Quinn wanted to dash off like Jeff just had done, but something told her that she couldn't escape the boys this time.

"Quinn we give you the honour, to have this." Kurt said, what Quinn didn't notice was that Blaine unscrewed the lid of the bottle behind his back, the boys stepped closer to Quinn.

"Oh, you two can have it, what am I supposed to do it anyway." Quinn said, she stared to get nervous, the boys were looking at her in a strange way, both had this glint in their eye. Kurt shook his head "No, we insist." As he said that Blaine held the lube above Quinn's hair and the bottle squirted.

Quinn couldn't believe it. She was covered in strawberry lube. Everything was sticky and wet. Kurt and Blaine burst out with laughter, their eyes met "Run?" Blaine asked, Kurt smiled picked up the shopping bag and said "Run." With that the two mischief's ran away, leaving Quinn standing in the hall.  
>xxx<p>

Nick approached the lost looking pale boy "Hey Kurt, are you lost?" Kurt jumped a little and turned around. Nick didn't miss the fear that was in Kurt's eyes, the boy tilted his head a little and said "Hi, yeah this school is confusing. I keep getting lost." Kurt gave Nick a dry smile, the other boy nodded in agreement.

"That happened to me too a lot when I transferred. I heard what you and Blaine did to Quinn," Nick cleared his throat and continued "you two are awesome. Really best prank backfired in the history of pranks. Had you two already decided that you were going to do that?" Kurt shook his head, Nick wondered how they had reacted when they read the two required things of the shopping list. Kurt seemed to consider how he was going to answer the question, finally he spoke up.

"When Quinn and Jeff told us that it was them, Blaine nodded to the bag while Quinn wasn't looking and I guess it was some silent agreement. We just knew what to do." Kurt flushed a little, Nick raised his eyebrow, that was weird. Why did Kurt flush?

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you something, Nick. If you don't mind though." Kurt startled Nick out of his thought "Of course, go ahead." Nick looked questioningly at Kurt. The boy took a deep breath and whispered "Are you gay, Nick?" Kurt asked, Nick felt the air leave his lunges and a pit appeared in his stomach. Nick regained his composure quickly, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"It's okay...that you are not...sure about it." Kurt uttered, he patted Nick on his shoulder and smiled encouragingly at the boy. Nick stared at Kurt, when he finally got his voice back he said "I'm not...sure." Nick was freaking out, silently. Kurt noticed it again "It's alright Nick. I'm not pressuring to come out or anything. I have a great gaydar, so that's why I asked." Nick calmed down, so he hadn't caught him staring at Jeff during dinner.

"Did you tell anyone about your...current situation?" Kurt asked as gently as he could, although he was gay himself, he didn't know how to approach other people with it.

Nick shook his head "No, but I want to be sure first before I tell anyone." He shifted nervously, he had never talked about it. There was a short silence, Nick studied his shoes, they always became fascinating when he was uncomfortable. Kurt cleared his throat, Nick looked up and Kurt said "If you ever want to talk about it you can come to me. I guess I'm not good at talking about it, but I'm out. Take your time to figure everything out." Nick nodded "Thanks, I appreciate that. But you mentioned you're lost, right?" Kurt nodded "Well where do you have to go, I'll walk with you." Kurt smiled genuinely at the other boy "I've to find my room, I room with Trent. I was wandering and got lost, it's huge here."

Nick and Kurt started walking to the rooms, Nick leading the way obviously. They walking in a comfortable silence, Nick dropped Kurt off at his room and went to his own room to hang out a bit.  
>xxx<p>

Several hours had passed since Kurt and he had come back from the groceries. Blaine was lying on his bed, he was wearing his headphones and he was listening to the latest Fun. Number. Their music made him content, it was not all show and pretty. The music was playful, weird and sad. Blaine was like that.

Suddenly something in his pocket buzzed, Blaine nearly fell off the bed. It took the boy a second to realize it was his phone, he grabbed his phone. A text from Wes, great it would be another impromptu Warbler rehearsal.

_We are going to hang out a bit in Jeff's room in 30 minutes. Want to join us? Kurt is going to be there too, if you are interested. – Wes_

Blaine smiled to himself, he liked hanging out with the guys, it felt like he belonged somewhere. And Kurt was going to be there, Blaine didn't realize what it was at the time, but his heart fluttered a little.

Exactly thirty minutes Blaine entered Jeff's room, he had a thing for being punctual, Blaine hated it when he too late for appointments or class for example.

Quinn, Thad, Wes, David, Trent, Nick, Jeff and Kurt were spread around the room. Nick and Trent were playing a game on their Nintento DS', they didn't pay any attention to the others, they seemed to be in some kind of battle with one another.

David, Thad and Quinn were eating pizza, it was a tradition of this group of friends to eat pizza as dinner whenever they hung out. Kurt was reading the latest Vogue, Blaine liked to read the Vogue too. He didn't read it regularly, just sometimes when he was bored. Jeff seemed to staring out of the window with great interest.

Almost everyone noticed Blaine entering the room, they nodded and continued what they were doing. Except for Trent and Nick, they were to immersed in the games they were playing. Blaine sat down next to Kurt, the boy looked hesitantly at Blaine.

"I haven't read that issue yet. Do you mind if could read it with you?" Blaine politely asked, Kurt slowly nodded "Sure." Blaine inched a little closer to Kurt, the other boy tensed a little. The two of them criticized the clothing of the way too thing to be healthy models.

"Oh my god that one is just awful. This is really bad. Why would you make something like that, the clothes don't flatter her body at all. The shoulders of the shirt are like triangles, they should have let them natural. Yes, that would have been better." Kurt rambled to Blaine, the curly haired boy enjoyed to listen to the other boy's rambling.

The both of them didn't notice that most of their friends were watching them. Kurt was in his element, rambling happily about his interests. They all wondered how this relaxed Kurt could be the same person as the shy one they had met yesterday.

Wes spoke up "Guys there's still some pizza, neither of you have gotten some. So you two can eat this." The boy shoved the almost empty pizza box over the floor to Kurt and Blaine. Kurt put his Vogue away, scrutinized the pizza and shrugged "Thank you guys." Blaine waited for Kurt to take the first slice of pizza. Everybody was watching them carefully.

Blaine took a bite of his pizza and of course some cheese smeared over Blaine's nose, that didn't go unnoticed by Kurt, the boy burst out with laughter. Blaine stared in confusion at Kurt, he hadn't noticed that there's pizza on his face.

"There's pizza on your face." Kurt spluttered out, he reached out and whipped the cheese from Blaine's face. Kurt seemed to realize what kind of intimate thing he had done, he turned an awful shade of red and muttered a silent sorry. He refused to make eye contact with Blaine "Thank you, Kurt. Don't apologize, I'm the one that made a fool out of myself." Blaine covered his hand over Kurt's.

Kurt looked up, their eyes met, Kurt smiled uncertainly at Blaine, the other boy smiled encouragingly back.  
>xxx<p>

"Should we let them sleep, or wake them up?" Wes asked his best friend David. They were looking at Blaine and Kurt sleeping all tangled up. Their hands still intertwined.

"Hmmm, no we should let them be." David replied, he grabbed a blanket and covered the two boys. Blaine embraced Kurt in his sleep, the two boys had both the same thing on their mind.

_'Were they going to fix each other?'_


End file.
